


Help Wanted

by Pattypixie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Enthusiastic Consent, Multi, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Supernatural Convention, Threesome - F/M/M, commission
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:13:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pattypixie/pseuds/Pattypixie
Summary: Written as a commission for Lexiemiller97!Lexie has been to cons before, but she never expected this to happen.





	Help Wanted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lexiemiller97](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexiemiller97/gifts).



> Notes to come later when I'm not on the verge of passing out

Lexie was nervous as she took her first steps into the ballroom. Rows upon rows of chairs were set up in front of a small stage and she made her way to her seat. She looked down at her badge, still not knowing how she got lucky enough to win a front row seat. This wasn’t her first Supernatural convention, but she had never imagined she would ever get to be this close. When she got to the front row, she shrugged her bag up onto her shoulder and looked for her seat. She quickly spotted it and sat down. It was a few seats off center to the left, but that just meant she had a better view of Louden Swain. Lexie got a little nervous when more people started to sit in the row, setting up expensive cameras on tripods and ignoring her as they browsed their twitter feed on their iPads. She pulled out her phone and tried to look busy as she waited, messaging her friend who sent her words of excitement and encouragement that made her feel a little better.

After a little bit, Lexie noticed the lights dimming and butterflies started to stir in her stomach. It was no secret that Richard Speight and Rob Benedict were her favorite cast members, and she was so incredibly excited to see them again. She saw the band come out on stage and couldn’t help but grin, knowing what was coming next. They started to play an older, upbeat song that she didn’t quite recognize, but soon Stephen was announcing Rob to come on stage.

Rob came out like he usually did, grin on his face and with more energy than most people dreamed of having. He grabbed the microphone stand, placed his mic in it and started to sing the song as he scanned the crowd. Lexie stared at him, having a hard time believing that she was this close to the stage as he sang. Their eyes met and even though it was just a moment, Rob still had looked at her longer than anyone else. She was just imagining it though, right? There’s no way that she caught his eye, but...He kept looking over and smiling and--was that a wink? Lexie’s breath caught in her throat and she pressed a hand to her chest in an attempt to steady her heart. Rob announced Richard and she hoped that may take some of the attention off of her. She saw Rob go over to Rich during a guitar solo and whisper something in his ear before Rich looked over by her. What was happening? Rich smirked, then went on with his usual opening improvisation. 

Lexie had thought that maybe they would be too busy to look over as her as they did the con opening, but she was way wrong. Both Rich and Rob kept eyeing her and smirking or winking as they continued on talking. Lexie was sure that her face was as red as a firetruck by the time they walked off stage after introducing Ruth. She could feel herself calming down as the panel went on and even afterwards, when Rich and Rob came back out, they didn’t seem to be paying as much attention to her. Maybe she was just imagining it. Lexie shook her head and chuckled a little. Just con endorphins getting to her. 

Soon, intermission came and Lexie looked down at her schedule. It looked like she had Rob’s autograph first. She was a little nervous after earlier, but reminded herself that she was being ridiculous. The line started to get long, so Lexie quickly pulled out her ticket and the picture she was getting signed, then took her place in line. It took a few minutes for Rob to get to the table, but once he did and started signing, the line started to move relatively quickly. With every step closer, she could feel her heart start to race just a little faster. Lexie hadn’t gotten to meet him the last time, so she hoped that he was as sweet and nice as everyone always said. She daydreamed a little as she stood in line and suddenly, she realized she was up next. Rob smiled at the person in front of her as they walked away with his autograph, then he grabbed Lexie’s photo blindly before turning to look up at her.

“Hello,” Lexie greeted softly, giving Rob a small wave. 

Rob looked down at the name the staffer had written down, then looked back up with a grin. “Lexie. It’s good to meet you.” He lifted the post-it and put it to the side, but not on the pile with the other ones. “Are you enjoying the con so far?”

“Yeah,” Lexie smiled. “I won my seat so it’s really surreal to be right up in front.”

“I knew I recognized you,” Rob smirked. “You’re not in the usual crowd that takes up the front row.” He finished signing, adding a heart after his name. “I hope to see you later.” He reached up to take Lexie’s hand and she shook it, her eyes widening when she noticed a piece of paper in his hand. Rob winked, then took his hand back, leaving the paper with her. “Bye, Lexie.”

“Bye, Rob,” Lexie quickly said, a little confused. She grabbed her signed photo with the hand that didn’t have the paper in it and walked away from the table. Once she felt she was a sufficient distance away, she opened up the folded note that Rob had left in her hand. It was definitely written in Rob’s scratchy handwriting and all it said was “Meet and Greet Room A. 6PM.” Lexie gasped, then looked around, making sure no one else had seen what was written, and quickly stuffed the note in the front pocket of her jeans. Holy shit. Rob wanted to meet with her privately. All those looks and smiles he was giving her from the stage suddenly made sense. As soon as she felt composed enough, she figured it would be best to just continue with her schedule as normally as possible. If this was a secret meeting, she shouldn’t raise any alarm. 

Once she set her signed Rob photo back at her seat, she grabbed the photo she was going to have Rich sign and got into his line. She was similarly as nervous as she had been in Rob’s line, but it also had the underlying thought that Rich might try to give her a note too. Shaking her head, she chuckled at herself. No way that would happen. Rob giving her one was crazy enough but, Rich? He had far too many beautiful women to choose from. She probably wasn’t even on his radar. 

Lexie got up to his table, and like Rob, Rich looked down at the post it and grinned when he looked up at her. “Lexie, huh? I like it.”

“Thank you?” Lexie replied, a little confused but smiling at the complement. 

“Did you see Rob already?” Rich asked, focusing on signing his name. 

Lexie’s eyes widened. Did he know about the note? “Uh, yeah. He was really sweet.”

Rich grinned at her as he handed her the signed photo. “I’ll see you later.” He gave her a wink and then turned to the next fan. 

Lexie was a little stunned, but moved on and went back to her seat. Was Rich coming to meet her too? What was even happening? She pulled the note out of her pocket and stared at it, running her thumb over the writing. There was only one way to find out if this was real or just a crazy elaborate prank. She was going to meet them.

 

**

 

Lexie checked the time on her phone again, and shifted her weight nervously as she waited near the unused meet and greet rooms. Rob and Rich were supposed to meet her almost ten minutes ago, and they were nowhere to be found. She decided to give them five more minutes, not yet given up hope that this was real. 

“Lexie!” A voice hissed from her right. She looked over and saw Rob’s face peeking out of a room. He smiled when she saw him and his hand appeared, beckoning her to come to him. Lexie looked around a little, making sure no one saw her, then walked over to Rob, who pulled her into the room. Once she entered, she saw Rich leaning back against a table with his arms crossed. Rob closed the door behind her, then walked over to Rich.

“I’m glad you came,” Rob’s cheeks reddened slightly as he smiled.

“Me too, but…” Lexie bit her bottom lip. “Why am I here exactly?”

Rich and Rob looked at eachother, then Rich stepped away from the table and cleared his throat. “We’d like to make you a sort of offer.”

Lexie raised an eyebrow. “Offer?”

“Okay, so,” Rich waved his hands as he talked, explaining the situation. “As you know, we’re away from home a lot, plus we have our acting and directing jobs, so we don’t get a lot of time to...enjoy ourselves. A while ago, Rob, Matt, and I kinda got together and decided to make the most of these weekends and keep each other satisfied while we were together.”

“So you guys…” Lexie’s eyes widened. “That’s a lot to process. What do I have to do with it?”

“Well, we kinda started getting bored,” Rob piped up. “We decided to start picking a fan in each town that would be our,” he held up his hands for quotes, “‘Sexual Facilitator’ for the weekend.”

“I came up with that title,” Rich interjected, grinning.

“Basically,” Rob smiled. “We want to ask you to be ours for this con. I saw you sitting down there in the front row,” he walked over and took Lexie’s hands in his own, “and I immediately knew I wanted it to be you.”

Lexie’s face flushed. “Really?”

“Yeah,” Rich walked around behind Lexie and pulled back her hair to whisper in her ear. “I felt the same way. We’ve never agreed on someone this quickly before.”

A shiver went down Lexie’s spine as Rich’s breath tickled her ear. At this point, she was pretty sure she was dreaming but, she was ready to just roll with it. 

“Alright,” Lexie agreed. “What do you need from me?”

Rob grinned and let go of one of her hands to wrap it around her waist and pull her close. “Let’s start with a kiss.” Before she had a chance to prepare, Rob’s plush lips were on hers. She opened her mouth and welcomed him in, the scratchiness of his beard making her mouth and chin tingle. Lexie gasped slightly when she felt Rich press against her from behind and start to leave soft, open-mouthed kisses on her neck and shoulder. After a moment, they both pulled away at the same time, leaving Lexie in a daze.

“Wow,” Lexie breathed.

“There’s much more where that came from, Darlin’,” Rich drawled, pressing one more kiss to her neck before stepping away and over to the table. “We need to go over a few things before we get to the good parts.”

“Come on,” Rob nodded toward a chair. “You can sit on my lap while Rich talks about the boring stuff.”

Lexie grinned. “Alright.” She followed Rob to the chair and let him sit down first before she was pulled down on top of him. She flailed a bit, but Rob held her steady and chuckled.

“I got you,” Rob buried his nose in her soft hair and squeezed her waist tight. “Go ahead, Rich.”

“Well, first of all, we need you to sign an NDA,” Rich explained, pointing to some papers.

“A what?” Lexie asked.

“Non-Disclosure Agreement,” Rich clarified. “It basically means you can’t talk about any extra-’con’-ricular activities with me, Rob, or Matt with anyone outside of the four of us. It’s just to protect us and our jobs.”

“Oh! I would never--”

“Even so,” Rich shrugged. “It’s just standard. Next, we’ll need your hotel information. Your room is going to be cancelled and your things will be moved to the room next to ours. It has a shared door so, there’s no chance of anyone seeing us in the hallway or otherwise.” He reached into a plastic bag that was on the table and pulled out a phone. “This is your burner phone. You can keep it after the con, but there won’t be any service.” He handed Lexie the phone. “Our numbers are already in there. Texting is fine, but only we will call you. Not the other way around.”

Lexie looked down at the phone. “This is kind of a lot.”

“I know, but it’s important stuff,” Rob sighed. “We go through a lot to keep everything discreet, but it’s worth it, trust me.” He let one of his hands trail down to her thigh and squeezed, causing Lexie to gasp a little.

“Lastly,” Rich smirked, “if you sign this and agree to facilitate us for the weekend, you consensually agree to any and all safe sexual practices that the three of us request. Obviously, if you aren’t enjoying something, we won’t continue because it’s not just our satisfaction we’re after.” Rich walked over to Lexie and grabbed her chin, lifting it up so she was forced to look at him. “We’ll take very good care of you, Lexie. You won’t want for anything except our cocks when they can’t be inside of you.”

Lexie was starting to get overwhelmed by everything, but as soon as Rich was just a little forceful with her, she calmed down, turning all control over to him. “I want.”

“Oh?” Rich grinned with delight. “Looks like we got a natural sub here, Robbie.”

“God, you’re perfect,” Rob moved his hands to the insides of Lexie’s thighs and pulled them apart, then pulled her backwards. She could feel his arousal against her cunt and could feel her panties soaking as she unconsciously rocked back and forth on his lap. 

“Oh, fuck,” Lexie breathed as she reached back with one hand, tangling her fingers in Rob’s curly hair. 

“You know, we can sign that later,” Rich decided, kneeling down between Lexie and Rob’s legs. He reached out and grabbed Rob’s still-clothed erection, then moved his hand up, rubbing his fingers against her clit through her jeans. 

Lexie moaned at the added stimulation, grinding her hips harder and faster against Rob’s cock and Rich’s fingers. Rob moved one of his hands up under her shirt to cup her breast and started to massage it. She could feel all the sensations start to become overwhelming and she arched her back, crying out as she came in her jeans, ruining her panties. Rich and Rob continued to rub and grind against her as she orgasmed, quickly sending her into a second round of ecstacy. 

“Holy shit, I can’t take it, Rich,” Rob panted. “I need to be in her right now.” 

Rich smirked and stood up, adjusting himself through his jeans when he did. “How do you want her?” He held out a hand to Lexie and she weakly took it, wobbling a little as she stood up. “I think she’s gonna need some support.”

“Table,” Rob ordered, standing up as soon as Lexie had moved off his lap. He quickly unzipped his jeans, then reached in and pulled out his red, leaking cock. 

“Come here, sweetheart,” Rich purred, wrapping Lexie’s arms around his neck. He reached down under her ass and lifted her up as she instinctively put her legs around Rich. Her eyes widened when she felt Rich’s large arousal straining against his jeans and he chuckled. “There’s a reason you’re starting with Rob. Got to get you warmed up for me.” He set her down on the table, then let go to grab the bottom of her shirt and lift it up and over her head. When had thrown the shirt to the side, he grabbed her waist, and ran his hands up her body until he reached her breasts. 

Lexie’s skin broke out in goosebumps as Rich’s fingers trailed across her skin, and her heart started to race as his hands moved closer to her chest. She reached behind her back and unclasped her bra as she stared into Rich’s golden eyes, practically daring him to touch her. She tossed the bra to the side and Rich stared at her pert breasts and peaked nipples. After a moment, he grabbed Lexie with a growl, wrapping one hand around her to grab her ass and the other was grabbing a fistful of her hair. Rich tugged, moving her head to the side so her neck was bared and he started to kiss and nip down her body, laying her on the table as he made his way down her clavicle. He stopped when her got between her breasts and took some time to suck and harden her nipples even more. Lexie moaned as Rich lavished attention on her body, still not sure any of this was real.

Once Rich was satisfied, he continued down her sternum and stomach, then nipped at the skin around her hips as he started to remove her jeans. He pulled them off of her as quickly as possible, taking her panties along with them. Lexie crossed her legs a little as Rich tossed the clothing to the side, and he smirked as he turned back.

“No need to be shy now,” Rich let his eyes pass over her, taking in every inch of skin. “You’re absolutely gorgeous.”

Lexie blushed down to her chest and she carefully opened her legs back up, exposing her womanhood. Rich’s tongue flicked out to wet his top lip and he kneeled down between her legs. He grabbed her thighs to hold her steady and softly blew on her already soaking clit. Lexie shivered, letting out a soft whine, and causing Rich to tighten his grasp.

“I think I need a little help here, Robbie,” Rich offered. “Hold her down and keep her company, will you?”

“Absolutely,” Rob replied, moving between Lexie’s legs as well and standing over Rich. 

“H-Hold me down?” Lexie stuttered.

“Don’t worry,” Rob reached over and grabbed Lexie’s wrists, pinning them to the table. “We just don’t want anyone to get hurt plus,” he bent down and sucked Lexie’s nipple a little, “I now have great access.”

Just as Rob started to stimulate her breasts, Lexie could feel the soft pressure of Rich’s tongue and the tickle of his beard as he licked and savored her juices. It was obvious that he had experience but he worshiped her folds like she was the only woman in the world. It was so overwhelming and she had no control over the noises coming out of her mouth. It was only when Rich finally released her from the grips of pleasure that she came back to herself and her obligations truly began.


End file.
